


The First Commandment

by SoapDiSpencer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Catholic Prayers, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Priest Kink, Priests, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoapDiSpencer/pseuds/SoapDiSpencer
Summary: Bokuto was a sin that Kuroo couldn't resist, and Kuroo was the only God Bokuto knew.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	The First Commandment

Kuroo didn’t know how he ended up here. He was running confession like any other. He hadn’t expected to be propositioned. He couldn’t say that he was the first to proposition him. He had a few every so often, but he was sure as hell the hottest. 

“Forgive me, father, for I have sinned,” Bokuto whispered out his voice soft and desperate as his mouth dropped open taking Kuroo’s cock into his mouth. Kuroo couldn’t bite back the moan that escaped his mouth. Bokuto was good at this. He didn’t know why he expected any less. He gripped Bokuto’s hair roughly pulling him back. 

“Confess your sins to me,” Kuroo whispered out wanting Bokuto to confess to him on his knees with his cock inches from his mouth. Bokuto let out a breathless whimper his eyes glazed from the lust. Kuroo had never felt more powerful than this moment.

“I have lusted after a priest,” Bokuto whispered out willing to say anything to get Kuroo’s cock back into his mouth. He was already so worked up. They had barely gotten their clothes out of the way and he already felt dizzy with want. 

“You must pay penance for your sins,” Kuroo said his voice low and demanding. The tone never failed to shoot lust down Bokuto’s spine. Bokuto could confess to so many sins and every one of them was for the man in front of him. Kuroo pulled him back to his cock and Bokuto let out a desperate noise. It was overwhelming his senses. The taste, smell, feel of Kuroo’s cock in his mouth. He couldn’t breathe and yet he wouldn’t give it up for the world. Kuroo pulled Bokuto off again.

“What else? Confess all of your sins.” Kuroo growled out his voice already rough from his climbing arousal. He didn’t know which was a better visual: Bokuto with his mouth wrapped around his cock or Bokuto with his mouth hung open begging for more. 

“I have broken the first commandment. I have a god before our lord.” Bokuto panted out desperately. The sooner he confessed it all the sooner Kuroo would bend him over and give him what he really wanted. 

“Who have you put before the one true God?” Kuroo whispered out, his breath coming out in harsh desperate pants. He wasn’t going to last long. He was already desperate to get inside Bokuto. 

“You, father,” Bokuto admitted and it was the last straw for Kuroo. He pushed Bokuto back further.

“Get yourself ready for me,” Kuroo demanded, his voice leaving no room for argument. Bokuto wouldn’t have complained even if given the chance. He was pressed roughly against the wall of the confession booth his legs spread. 

Kuroo would never recover from this. The sight of Bokuto pressed against the wall two fingers deep in his own ass was going to forever keep him from the light of God. He was never going to be able to stop thinking about this. He pressed close to Bokuto biting and sucking at his shoulder. Bokuto let out a breathless whine greedily pulling Kuroo closer. Kuroo pulled Bokuto’s wrists moving them up to pin them against Bokuto’s back keeping him pinned in place. 

“Thank you, father,” Bokuto whispered out when Kuroo pressed into him. Kuroo felt like the air was punched out of him. Here he was with his face pressed against the wall ass bare while a priest was fucking him and he had the audacity to thank Kuroo. He snapped his hips up a bit rougher making Bokuto cry out his knees nearly giving out at the intensity of it all. The air was thick with the smell of sex, and the only thing to be heard in the deserted church was the sound of Bokuto’s desperate noises and the slick sound of lube. 

“Say the Lord’s prayer,” Kuroo whispered lowly in Bokuto’s ear. 

“ _ O-Our Father _ ,” Kuroo’s hand tangled in his hair again using it for leverage to set a rough punishing pace. 

“ _ Who art in heaven- _ Please, father!” Bokuto could feel his nails biting into the wood of the confessional wall. He couldn’t believe he had fallen this far.

“ _ hallowed be Thy _ \- oh shit-  _ name _ ;” Kuroo’s hand that had just dropped Bokuto’s hands finally found Bokuto’s neglected cock. 

“ _ Thy kingdom come; _ ” Bokuto barely sounds coherent at this point. Kuroo was showing no mercy as he pressed even closer his thrusts slowing to a grind that made Bokuto lose control of his voice. 

“ _ Thy will be done on earth _ \- I’m close-  _ as it is in heaven _ .” Kuroo slowed his hand keeping Bokuto just on the brink with his slow lazy grinds. 

“Finish first,” Kuroo growled out. Bokuto choked out a sob. He was so close. He just needed a few more lines. 

“ _ G-Give us this day our daily bread _ ;” Kuroo punctuated the line with a particularly rough thrust making Bokuto choke on his words. His body felt like it was on fire. 

“ _ And forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us; _ ” Bokuto thought for sure he was going to die right here speared open on Kuroo’s cock. He only had one line left and he felt like getting the words out was an impossible feat. 

“ _ and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil _ .” Bokuto breathed the last words out like a prayer. Kuroo immediately resumed the fast, rough pace when Bokuto finished. Bokuto couldn’t even think to try and muffle himself as he came with a cry Kuroo following not long after pulling out and covering Bokuto’s ass in his cum.

Bokuto felt boneless as Kuroo cleaned him up gently. “Will you come to a confession in my church next, father?” Bokuto panted out when he finally got his voice back. Kuroo let out a soft laugh shaking his head. 

“You are the devil in human form,” Kuroo whispered out pressing a soft kiss to Bokuto’s head making Bokuto chuckle weakly. 

“And you are the god I worship,” Bokuto shot back with a fond look. 


End file.
